winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 807
Trapped on Prometia is the seventh episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis On Prometia, the Winx fall into the trap orchestrated by Orion and Valtor. Fortunately, Stella and Flora manage to free their friends just in time. Meanwhile, on Iridia, Obscurum transforms all the Lumens, including Lumilla, into Staryummies. The Winx arrive just in time to save Orion, but they can't do anything for the transformed Lumens! Plot Coming soon... Major Events *Flora and Stella tries to free the Winx while Twinkly and Lumilla continues to convince the Lumens into believing the Winx again. *Obscurum under Valtor's command, transforms the Lumens including Lumilla into Staryummies and transports them into a black hole. **At the same time, Orion notices this and realizes that Valtor has tricked him and was nearly sent into a black hole created by Obscurum. *With the idea of using a combination spell, Flora and Stella manages to free the Winx and with the rest of the Winx's help, they defeated Orion's Excavator. **With the idea of using Stella's solar magic spell, the Winx combine their powers to strengthen Stella's magic in order to give temporary light to Prometia while they find a way to fix Irdia's star core. *The Winx managed to return just in time to rescue Orion but however Obscurum manages to escape along with the transformed Staryummies. *After having suspicions about Orion's betrayal, the Winx decides to give him another chance to help defeat Valtor and rescue the transformed Staryummies. *Meanwhile, Valtor plans to attack Gorgol, the underwater star of Andros as their next target. Debuts Items *Darkener Locations *Gorgol (mentioned) Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *Human **Orion *Enemies **Valtor **Obscurum **Staryummy *Alfea Staff **Griselda **Wizgiz **Knut *Kiko Minor Characters *Lumens **Iridia's Lumens **Lumilla *Alfea Students **Naomi **Kelli **Lexi **Emy **Carol **Evy Spells Used *Cosmix Power Supernova - Used by the Winx sans Stella to boost up Stella's solar magic spell. *Particle Net - Used by Tecna to cover up Obscurum's black hole. *Cosmix Power - Used by Bloom and Aisha against Obscurum's black hole. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Transformation Songs *Cosmix Winx Insert Songs *Cosmix Winx Background Music *Valtor's Theme *The Time of My Life Script *3Beep Trivia *A storyboard of this episode was first released on March 20, 2019. *This is the first time the transformation phrase "Cosmix Magic" has been used when Stella and Flora transform. **This also marks the first time they transform in pairs in this season, while the others later transform in a group after they were freed. *It is revealed by Orion that if there is no Lumen on their stars, it will die. Easter Eggs *Wizgiz's class about complex combination spells could be a reference to the older seasons where the Winx were taught about Convergence in Season 2. Mistakes *While trying to free Musa, Flora's wings are incorrectly colored as yellow. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes